


Wherever I go, I'll find my way home

by lunarblossoms



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblossoms/pseuds/lunarblossoms
Summary: EmetWol Week Day 2 : RainHades waits. Hythlodaeus pays a visit. And a certain someone returns after a long journey.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	Wherever I go, I'll find my way home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in ancient Amaurot - as mentioned in my previous fic, Persy is my WoL's version of Azem.
> 
> Fic title comes from the song Breathe by Asgeir.

It's late, though Hades isn't particularly certain of the hour. He hasn't checked it recently, and he doesn't care to anyway; it won't change anything, and it certainly won't make him leave his current spot, where he's seated at a small circular garden table within the familiar space of the greenhouse he had built. The area is dark, mostly due to the fact that Hades hadn't bothered to light any of the lamps when he arrived, and the sound of rain patters down relentlessly against the glass panels overhead, creating a dull sort of ambiance that fills Hades's brain with static. There are probably more important things for him to be doing, that he should have done already- farbeit from anyone to say that Emet-Selch of the Convocation of Fourteen has ever shirked his duties.

And yet… here he remains, staring out listlessly between shelves of flora and plantlife, out into the misty rain that pours from the sky as his thoughts incessantly return to the same thing over and over.

Azem…

How long has it been now, he wonders. Day after day passes while the Shepherd continues his travels, no doubt enthusiastically visiting far off places most Amaurotines have never dreamed of seeing. And it's doubtless a position most suited to him, to someone who can befriend even the hardest of strangers, someone with a passion for learning about the outside world and a boundless eagerness to help those in need and seek out new experiences. Yes, Hades can't imagine anyone more suited to claim the seat of Azem, and he had, in fact, been the one who had recommended him for the spot in the first place, so it's not like he has a right to complain.

But that's exactly the crux of it all, isn't it?

The wanderer does not settle. The traveler is ever moving. The Shepherd seeks out those who require his guidance… And that means that Hades, the esteemed Emet-Selch, is left alone, forced to remain behind in Amaurot until he returns.

A trivial matter, most would argue. And normally Hades would agree. It's illogical to be bothered by something for which he lacks a solution, something that he himself instigated. But that certainly does nothing for the ache in his chest, the feeling of all consuming emptiness that comes with knowing that all he can do is wait until his precious flower finds his way home again. It could be tomorrow, it could be several days later- it might not even be soon for all he knows. Azem is out there, and Hades is not, and there's nothing he can do.

With a dejected sigh, he leans forward and rests his head against his arms on top of the table, willing the hum of the rain above him to drown out his doleful thoughts.

"As busy as always, I see."

Hades doesn't have to move or glance up to recognize the voice of his singular visitor.

"Go away, Hythlodaeus," he grumbles in what he hopes is a menacing tone, though it must not be because he quickly sees a swish of black robes in his periphery, signaling the approach of his friend.

"You know, the hour is getting on," Hythlodaeus says, leaning down and into Hades's space and blocking out the green from his view. Hades grimaces immediately. "Why don't you go to your chambers and get some rest?"

"Mind your own business," Hades replies sharply, narrowing his eyes, though Hythlodaeus just continues to smile at him.

"You know, our mutual friend would be most displeased were he to find out that you've been overworking yourself."

Hades lets out a groan at that before shifting so he can shove at Hythlodaeus's shoulder, eliciting a laugh from the taller man as he regains his balance easily. "I'm not overworking myself," he counters belatedly as he settles back into his seat and buries his face into his arms. "I'm just… waiting. Nothing more and nothing less."

When Hythlodaeus doesn't say anything right away, Hades begins to wonder whether or not his friend had heard him, and he falls for the trap of course, looking back up to find Hythlodaeus grinning madly at him. He instantly feels a flush spark across his face, heat pooling in cheeks and in the tips of his ears, and there's no chance he'll be able to hide or deny it. Typical, he thinks in annoyance, that Hythlodaeus can instantly have this effect whenever he wants.

"You miss him," Hythlodaeus says. 

A fact, not a question. And despite his cheeky expression, there's a tenderness in his voice that catches Hades off guard, makes his heart skip a painful beat as it thuds in his chest, battering his ribcage like a drum.

"I…" He swallows hard, his irritation disappearing as if it were a flame doused by the falling rain. And he can't manage more words after that, only a simple nod as he fights the rising, overwhelming feeling of tears at the corners of his eyes. He won't cry, he absolutely won't- especially not in front of Hythlodaeus- but it hurts so much. More than anything in the world, he misses his flower. 

A smile like the sun, shining down on Hades every time he greets him; laughter like music to his ears, dancing through the air and filling in the spaces between his bones; the gentlest and kindest soul to ever exist, his fingers soft against Hades's skin, lips sweeter than the sweetest honey. So warm… All the warmth that Hades could ever want or need. And he longs for it, with every fiber of his being, all the aether in his body.

"The rain calls out to the flowers, tending to them and helping them grow and blossom," Hythlodaeus says after a pause. His smile is less brazen now, softer as he gazes at Hades and then turns to look outside, almost expectantly. "If you wait, I'm sure they'll find their way to your side once more."

… Encouragement, Hades realizes. A bit roundabout, but that is Hythlodaeus's way of showing he cares. Hades manages a small, half-smile of his own, one which seems to satisfy Hythlodaeus, and he nods once more, finally finding his voice again. "Thank you," he says quietly. "For checking in on me."

"Someone has to do it." Hythlodaeus reaches a hand out and squeezes Hades's shoulder in a reassuring manner before he steps away from the table. "I'll turn in first then. Just make sure you don't stay up too much later, alright?"

"... I won't," Hades promises, sheepishly rubbing at his arm while Hythlodaeus pops an umbrella up over his head.

"Goodnight, my friend," he says with a wave. And then he takes his leave, exiting the greenhouse into the rain. Hades watches and hears him go, the sound of raindrops pelting the umbrella reaching his ears for a few moments before it's gone along with Hythlodaeus's retreating figure, and Hades is once more by himself.

Quiet solitude. Hades lets out another sigh and leans his head down against the table. For as much as Hythlodaeus seems to be able to get on every last one of his nerves, his presence had at least given Hades some sense of comfort, however brief, and with his absence, Hades now finds himself returning to lethargy and loneliness.

If only… If only things were as simple as Hythlodaeus had suggested. Please, he thinks as he stares out at the raindrops, at the scenery of Amaurot that appears blurred and hazy, like a long buried dream that won't leave the recesses of his mind. Please let the rain nurture the ground beneath his feet and bring his flower back to the surface… Back home.

Put an end to this wretched waiting.

...

Some amount of time passes. Hades isn't sure just how much; he thinks he might have dozed off a bit because as his mind comes back into focus and he becomes aware of his surroundings once more, he belatedly notices that the rain has lessened and the street lamps outside have been lit, casting soft shadows into the greenhouse that stretch across the floor in long waves. 

He blinks a couple times and shifts, now vaguely aware of a crick in his neck from the position in which he had been sitting, and his limbs feel stiff and sore, no doubt from the humidity and the lack of movement. He groans as he stretches, arms over his head and legs out beneath the table as far as they'll go. This was a bad idea, he thinks ruefully. He should have known better.

Another night of nothing. After all, it's not like the world will bend to his will if he simply sits here long enough. No matter how much he wants it to come to pass, it just isn't going to happen. Perhaps he really should just retire to his chambers at this point…

"I knew I'd find you here."

At the sudden, familiar voice, as gentle as the brush of flower petals against timid fingertips, Hades's heart all but stops beating.

No… No, it couldn't be-

He stands up abruptly, so quick a motion that he knocks the chair behind him to the ground with a clatter and whirls around to face the speaker. A figure stands in the doorway, with the hood of the dark robes adorning them casting shadows over their face. But Hades would recognize him anywhere, from the tilt of his shoulders to the way he carries himself. Hades knows him better than anyone.

He's shaking slightly, swallows hard as he blinks a few times to make sure he's not dreaming. "... Persy," he finally says, the name so sweet on his lips that he can almost taste it.

Persy laughs, a light tinkling sound. "I checked your chambers first and when you weren't there, well, I could only think of one other place you might be so-"

Hades doesn't even think. He rushes forward in a few wide strides and tackles Persy with all his strength, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and holding him as tightly as he can. The force of the embrace nearly knocks them both over, and sends Persy's hood backward off his head but Persy somehow manages to keep them upright, his own arms immediately reaching up around Hades in return, hands coming to rest at Hades's shoulder blades.

"Come now, Hades, you'll get wet," Persy says, laughing again while the drizzle of rain continues to dance around them. But Hades couldn't care less about the rain- or about anything else, for that matter.

He can feel Persy's warmth through his damp robes, seeping into Hades's skin and filling him up with a fluttering that only Persy can bring with him. As if flowers have taken root and bloomed under his ribs, surrounding his heart with the joy of spring. This… This is all he needs.

He leans down impulsively and presses his lips in a chaste kiss first to the top of Persy's head, then lower to his forehead, and his cheeks, and Persy is giggling by the time Hades reaches his mouth. One kiss doesn't feel like enough and Hades peppers kisses against Persy's lips, until Persy catches him in a fuller, longer kiss, one that steals away his breath and melts him like putty in Persy's arms. When he pulls back, he feels like he kissed the sun itself, sunlight on his tongue and reflected in Persy's shining eyes, blue and gold glittering like the morning sky.

"Missed me, did you?" Persy hums, affection so strong and warm in his voice that all Hades can do is hold him tighter.

He buries his face against Persy's neck and gives a hum of his own.

"Welcome home," he murmurs.


End file.
